Pase Lo Que Pase
by Tan Cc K
Summary: One-Shot CrissColfer. Chris esta harto de que Darren oculte la verdad, lo lastima y no quiere sufrir mas. - ¡Esto se acaba Darren Criss! - Pero aveces los sentimientos son mas poderosos.


_**Bueno dejo esto sentí que tenia que hacerlo, esta idea venia rondándome en la cabeza hace mucho y para los que leen el fic de Somewhere only we know ya actualizare lo prometo he estado enferma, pero estaré el sig. cap. pronto lo juro espero y les guste.**_

_**Se lo dedico a Elizabeth, a Dany de Criss y a mis otra amigas twitteras que me inspiran para escribir cosas hermosas (: ¡las amo!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**One-Shot Crisscolfer**

**Pase lo que pase**

¿Seguir Con Esto? Todo Por Amor…

El castaño se removió incomodo entre las sabanas, se sentía un poco vacío a pesar de estar pegado al cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado.

Una vez más estaba ahí abrazado al moreno después de una noche de besos apasionados e intensas carisias. De nuevo el ojimiel lo había llamado diciéndole que lo necesitaba y él había ido inmediatamente a su departamento. Al igual que cientos de veces había terminado haciendo el amor con el moreno, dejando que lo envolviera, perdiéndose en aquellos besos que le quemaban la piel, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos. Darren Criss se había convertido en su droga.

Una droga de la que no había algún tratamiento o cura. ¿Cómo había caído en esto? ¿Cómo se había enamorado tan profundamente del moreno? No podía dejar algo así, lo amaba demasiado.

Se aferró más a su cuerpo sintiendo como unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Él le estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Lo amaría de la misma manera? ¿O solo era un experimento que había terminado gustándole? porque según lo que se sabía, Darren Criss era heterosexual y tenía una relación con Mia Swier.

El moreno abrazo por la cintura a Chris pegándolo más a él, sus dedos comenzaron a hacer pequeños masajes circulares en el cabello del castaño, amaba su olor, ese olor tan hermoso y adictivo. Amaba la manera en la que sonreía, la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban ante algo que le gustaba o como se oscurecían por el deseo, amaba ser la causa de ese deseo, amaba cada uno de los pequeños detalles de él, desde las pecas en su piel blanca, hasta la suavidad de sus labios, todo en él era perfecto. Nunca creyó que terminaría amando de esa manera y mucho menos a un hombre. Pero él ya lo había dicho, a él le importa la persona no el género y lo más importante, esa persona llamada Chris Colfer era su dueño, el dueño de su corazón.

Beso la frente del menor y comenzó a pasar sus manos lentamente por su espalda, Chris tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Darren, eso era tan tranquilizante. Solo se quedaban así, acariciándose hasta quedarse dormidos, se había convertido en rutina después de hacerlo. Era hermoso.

-Te amo. – el castaño trato de sonreír ante las palabras de Darren pero simplemente no pudo.

Se paró de golpe y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir y ahogando pequeños sollozos.

- Chris… ¿Qué pasa amor? – Darren estaba confundido, ¿Por qué la reacción del castaño? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Odiaba pelearse con Chris, lo odiaba, lo único que quería era estar bien con su ángel.

- Nada, Darren…solo debo irme ¿vale? Yo lo siento, no puedo más…

El moreno sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. - ¿Qué? ¿No puedes más con que ángel? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Por favor Chris sea lo que sea lo siento okay, sabes que odio pelear.

- Creo que es tarde para un lo siento. ¡Solo se puede arreglar si regresas en el tiempo y evitas acercarte a mí en el bar! – Era más de lo que aguanto, como podía ser tan estúpido, el idiota no lo veía, no veía que el sufría por no poder estar con el cómo cualquier otra pareja. Era tan egoísta. Las lágrimas habían empezado a salir sin control, se sentía tan enojado, tan herido.

- Chris, por favor no digas eso. Amor no llores…ángel. – el moreno se había parado para acercarse al castaño y acunarlo contra sí.

- ¡Cállate! Basta. ¡No me llames así, no soy tu ángel, ni tu Chris y tampoco soy tu puta! Estoy cansado, cansado de esta mentira. Tú crees que no quiero poder abrazarte en público, me siento utilizado Darren. Solo es esto lo que tenemos, sexo. Y eso es lo que buscaste desde un principio. Claro el niño hetero quería experimentar, pero claro yo tuve que ser el idiota que se enamoró. ¡Y tú eres el que queda bien con todo mundo mientras te ocultas detrás de la tipa esa! Dime ¿porque no dices la verdad? Si tanto dices amarme ¿porque no le cuentas al mundo que el último año has estado teniendo sexo conmigo? Todo este tiempo he tratado de ignorarlo. Ignorar que quizá solo soy tu juguete sexual, ¡tú experimento casual! Pero ya no. ¡Esto se acabó Darren Criss!

El castaño se paró ya vestido y se dirigió a la puerta pero Darren lo detuvo. – ¡Espera no te vayas! Chris yo nunca te he mentido, te amo, te amo demasiado. Si te pierdo no sé qué será de mí, te lo juro, por favor no me dejes ángel, te amo. – El moreno se había aferrado al cuerpo de Chris y sollozaba. El castaño lo aparto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- No te creo, ya no…yo soy el que tiene que aguantar como vas de la mano con Mia a todos lados y no la culpo. Ella no sabe la clase de persona que eres. Crees que no me duele ver como la besas frente a las cámaras, como los paparazzi te siguen a todos lados mientras ella camina a tu lado abrazada. Me duele Darren, y más cuando dices ir al baño para poder follarme a gusto y luego tenemos que regresar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya no quiero eso, no soy un trapo que puedes usar a tu gusto. Te amo, te amo con toda el alma, pero me amo más a mí mismo. – El moreno tenía la vista en el piso.

Era cierto, todo era cierto.

- ¿O dime, terminaras con Mia? ¿Serias capaz de gritar al aire que me amas? ¿Revelar a todo el mundo que tienes una relación secreta conmigo? ¿Qué nos amamos?

Darren continúo con la vista en el piso ¿Que podía responder? No podía. Amaba a Chris, pero declarar que tenía una relación con un hombre. Se suponía que era heterosexual. No podía. No.

El castaño lo miro con odio. – Lo supuse…nunca en la vida me habían lastimado tanto. Nunca había estado tan decepcionado. ¡Deje todo por ti! A Max ¿Lo recuerdas?, ¡él era mi novio y yo lo deje por ti! El que probablemente me amo de verdad. Te odio. – Darren sintió como si le clavaran una daga directo en el pecho. – ¡No tienes idea de cómo te odio! Por hacerme amarte de esta manera, soy tan estúpido por haberme enamorado, cuando sabía que probablemente nunca ocurriría nada, te odio a ti por haberme dado alas y por hacerme pasar por este inmenso dolor. Desearía que nunca hubieras aparecido. – El castaño se disponía a salir pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

- Esta bien…Pero no dudes de que te amo por favor, eso nunca dejare de hacerlo, Chris. Te amo. – el moreno dijo esto entrecortadamente, las lágrimas le quemaban con cada palabra que salía de su boca. – Nunca tuve intención de lastimarte, lo juro. –

- Deja eso para otro momento Darren. Ya no te creo. Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro. – El castaño miro al moreno por última vez, el ojimiel miro a Chris y se encontró con los ojos azules clavados en los de él. – Me será muy difícil olvidar cada caricia, cada beso, cada noche que pasamos. Pero lo hare, te lo aseguro. Aunque me lleve toda la vida me voy a olvidar de ti. – dicho esto, el castaño salió dando un fuerte portazo, las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro y salían descontroladamente, corrió hasta su auto sollozando.

En cuanto entro arranco y comenzó a sollozar en voz más alta. "estúpido, estúpido, cómo pudiste enamorarte de Darren Criss, eres un estúpido Colfer"

* * *

El moreno sintió su cuerpo pesado, se tiro al colchón y se aferró a las sabanas que todavía tenían el olor del castaño impregnado. Su ángel. Su Chris. Su amor. Su Kurt. Todo había acabado, todo aquel hermoso sueño había terminado, y todo por su cobardía. ¿Qué sería de el ahora?, mañana tendría que ir a grabar un capitulo donde Blaine y Kurt se besarían, como haría para poder mirar a Chris Chofer a la cara. Peor aún. Como viviría sin Su ángel. Como viviría sin el ojiazul que se había convertido en su razón de ser.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde Criss! – estaba furioso consigo mismo, había perdido todo por su falta de Coraje.

* * *

Chris llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, quería sacarse del cuerpo el olor aun presente del moreno.

Aun podía sentir sus manos recorriendo le la piel de esa forma tan dulce, sus labios besándole cada parte visible de su cuerpo, sentía aun el calor de su piel chocando, el sabor de sus labios, sensación de tenerlo dentro, de tocarlo.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir, mezclándose con el agua que caía tan lentamente sobre él. Salió de la duche y se puso un par de boxers para después tirarse a llorar un poco más en la cama, llorar hasta quedarse dormido y soñar una última vez con Darren Criss.

Los recuerdos lo invadieron, no pudo evitarlo. Parecía tan lejano apenas el día que lo vio por primera vez…

**-*FLASHBACK *-**

El castaño estaba sentado leyendo el guion que le había dado Ryan el día anterior. Ensayando las líneas una y otra vez, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, ese día le presentarían al que sería Blaine Anderson en Glee la pareja de Kurt.

- Chris. ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero presentarte a alguien. – El ojiazul se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ryan con un muchacho que estaba de espaldas, era bajito, cabello negro azabache y rulos alborotados. – Él es Darren. Darren Criss será un miembro del equipo ahora y tu Blaine. Los dejo para que se conozcan.

El moreno giro y se encontró con los ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad. – Hola tú debes ser Chris Colfer. Mi Kurt. – El ojiverde le guiño un ojo y Chris se ruborizo un poco. – Así es un placer, Criss. – Sonrió sinceramente. –Dime Darren, no me gustan las formalidades.

Al castaño le pareció bastante adorable que no podía dejar de mover sus manos mientras hablaba. Eran tan sexy, pero hetero seguramente, así que era mejor solo admirarlo.

**-*FIN FLASHBACK*-**

Ahogo un sollozo al recordar como desde el primer momento aquel moreno lo había deslumbrado.

Todo era tan lejano y triste, parecía un horrible sueño, no habría pasado nada si él no le hubiera robado el beso en aquel concierto. Ese beso que había desatado todo, que lo había hecho quedar con medio cerebro por Darren, que lo hizo cometer la estupidez de que podía crear algo serio con él, al punto de terminar con Max.

Él hubiera podido superar al moreno de inmediato.

Si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido nada en aquel bar…

**-*FLASHBACK*-**

- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Colfer. Solo será un rato, Ashley vendrá. Y escuche que también Criss lo haría. – Mark lo había arrastrado a regañadientes hasta el bar que muchos del cast frecuentaban, no le gustaba mucho tomar, pero quizás Salling tenía razón, tenía que aflojarse un poco, quizás encontraría algo de inspiración para las grabaciones de la próxima semana, ya que había una escena de un bar en el capítulo de "The First Time", ahí estaba sentado en la barra esperando a que Ashley apareciera.

Pero no fue ella quien apareció. Fue Darren.

- Hola Chris, no esperaba verte, hace un momento vi a Ash, supuse que tú estarías y comencé a buscarte. ¿Por qué tan solo? – El moreno se sentó junto a él y comenzaron una charla bastante animada. Era tan hermoso, sus rulos caían sobra su cara y tenía la barba espesa, se veía condenadamente sexy con esos anteojos de hipster y el pantalón rojo entallado. No podía evitar admirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza cuando escucho que él decía algo que no entendió bien. – ¿Qué? – la palabra salió con hilo de voz, tenía la vista borrosa, el alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto en su sangre.

- Dije ¿Quieres bailar? – el castaño asintió torpemente y Darren lo arrastro a la pista. A juzgar por lo que veía él también estaba tomado y tan alegre como siempre, parecía un niño, era inmaduro y juguetón, eso era lo que más volvía loco a Chris. Su sonrisa y sus ojos solamente estaban dirigidos al ojimiel, solo eran ellos.

El moreno comenzó a acercarse un poco más a el sin perder el ritmo de la música, podía sentir el suave olor que despedía el castaño, mezclado con algo de alcohol, lo volvía loco, no entendía porque, pero le encantaba tener la atención de Chris Colfer solo para él.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban peligrosamente, cada vez más apretados. El castaño soltó un gemido cuando Darren lo pego más hacia él y pudo sentir que, notablemente estaba excitado. ¿El había provocado esa erección? Daba igual.

De un momento a otro ambos salieron del bar y se dirigieron al carro. – Debo irme – Chris no quería que Darren notara que el también tenía un problema grave en sus pantalones. – Espera – el ojimiel lo había detenido y Chris lo miro a los ojos, en ellos había deseo, estaban más oscuros de lo normal, el color ámbar se reflejaba tenuemente a luz de la luna. Se veía tan bien.

Darren se comenzó a acercar para plantarle un beso en el cuello, recorrió toda la extensión dando pequeños besos y lengüetazos, mordiendo de vez en cuando. Hacia tanto que quería sentir el sabor de la piel del castaño. Chris se estremeció y lo pego más a él soltando un pequeño gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Darren clavarse en su cuello.

El moreno se separó y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, había intensidad. Demasiada intensidad, hizo que el castaño se derritiera por el en ese momento. Se volvió a acercar para depositar un beso casto en su labio inferior. Y luego lo volvió a mirar, Chris tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y respiraba con dificultad, Darren le sonrió y lo volvió a besar. El castaño cerró los ojos despacio dejándose llevar.

El mayor lo tenía contra el carro y se pagaba más a el conforme el beso se volvía más exigente, se abrió paso con su lengua y dejo escapar un gemido cuando entro en contacto con la del castaño, estaban luchando por el control. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron enternecidos y con deseo. – Nos pueden ver. Ven vamos a mi apartamento.

El ojiazul asintió atontado por lo que acaba de pasar y se subió al carro con Darren. Cuando llegaron se comenzaron a besar salvajemente mientras se abrían paso hacia la recamara del moreno. Darren apoyo a Chris contra la pared mientras buscaba la perilla para abrir la habitación.

Ambos entraron dando tumbones y pasos torpes sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Se volvieron a separar por la falta de oxígeno. - ¿Dime que es lo que me haces Chris? No hay minuto del día en el que no piense en ti… ni noche que no sueñe con hacerte mío, besarte hasta cansarme… Hacerte el amor.

Chris sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Darren Criss quería hacerle el amor. Pero ¿esto estaba bien? El salía con Mia. Toda cordura y sentido común desapareció de su cabeza cuando vio como el mayor se quitaba la remera dejando al descubierto su piel bronceada y su cuerpo tan hermoso. Se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. La última neurona viva murió y su cerebro se desconectó.

Chris lo envolvió frotando su espalda musculosa con sus manos. – Pues qué esperas, hazme tuyo. Quiero ser tuyo solamente Darren…

El moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y comenzó a desnudar al castaño mientras lo besaba con desesperación…

Esa noche el había sido suyo. Suyo solamente.

Al día siguiente despertó alarmado creyendo que había cometido un error, porque Darren había tomado y probablemente no recordaría nada. Pero no fue así, el moreno estaba ahí con el admirando como dormía.

- Hola ¿dormiste bien? – una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro y el castaño se ruborizo totalmente. – Si… - fue un murmullo que apenas se escuchó.

- Escucha Chris yo… - el alma se le cayó al piso cuando Darren pronunció estas palabras, lo sabía fue un error para el nada más. – Sé que es algo increíble, pero…había llevado mucho tiempo tratarme de reprimir esto, diciéndome que solo estaba confundido y…verte ayer tan hermoso…simplemente no pude contenerme, quizás te rías pero…

Darren se sentó en la cama y te paso la mano por el pelo desesperadamente. – no se cómo decirlo…yo…

Chris se acercó a él y le levanto el rostro. – Te amo. – solo eso, Darren abrió los ojos como plato. –Te amo Darren Criss, y quiero saber, necesito saber que sientes lo mismo. Porque si no es así, me iré con la dignidad que me queda y… - fue callado por un beso dulce y suave departe del moreno.

Darren lo miro a los ojos, estaban brillantes. –también te amo. Chris Colfer, no sé cómo, ni porque, pero estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de ti. Te metiste con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada hasta el fondo de mi corazón, y no saldrás fácilmente, llegaste para quedarte.

Ambos se volvieron a fundir en un beso más profundo compartiendo todos los sentimientos que sentían, todo lo que habían ocultado.

Después discutieron tantas veces, siempre por lo mismo.

Decidieron mantener su amor en secreto hasta que Darren estuviera listo.

**-*Fin Flashback*-**

Se quedó dormido mientras sollozaba ante cada recuerdo de aquel moreno que le había robado el alma.

* * *

No vio a Darren ni respondió a sus mensajes en toda la semana.

El día de la grabación de I do trato de mantearse profesional, después de la grabación el moreno se le acerco. – Oye ¿Podemos hablar? Tu indiferencia me está matando. –

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Darren todo quedo bastante claro. – el castaño lo miraba con frialdad mientras le daba un trago a su café. – No me hagas esto Chris, te am…

- Basta no lo digas quieres. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti. – el castaño dejo el café en un basurero y se apresuró a su remolque. –Por favor, aun podemos ser amigos. Di que sí, quiero ser tu amigo, no me alejes de ti –

- No, ni siquiera eso, no podemos ser amigos. – Chris quiso alejarse de nuevo pero el moreno lo detuvo. – Por favor yo…

Una voz lo interrumpió. – Chris cariño, ya estoy ¿Nos vamos? Oh hola, perdón por interrumpir. – Darren miro al castaño que se había acercado a SU ángel. - ¿Quién eres? – el sujeto lo miro algo confundido.

- Me llamo Will, y tú eres Darren ¿no? Chris ya me conto sobre ti. – El castaño se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Criss. – Vámonos amor. – se alejó de ahí y no miro ni siquiera al moreno. – Ya voy. Un gusto Darren hasta luego. – El mayor sintió como un rayo le atravesaba el pecho dejándole un dolor inmenso en él.

Chris ya tenía a alguien más. No le quedaba más que olvidarlo. Lo suyo era historia.

* * *

Amor…Esa maldita palabra resonaba y retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Desde que había entrado a su departamento no había podido dejar de llorar. Se sentía tan culpable, Chris no quería saber nada de él. Y con sobrada razón.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos y se reincorporo para sentarse en el sillón, trato de quitar las lágrimas que todavía caían por su rostro y volteo a ver a la figura que se encontraba detrás de él. – Mia ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Que distraído eres cariño, vamos a salir, a la fiesta que organizo tu jefe, así que cámbiate que te ves hecho un desastre. – Mia lo jalo y lo metió a la ducha.

Minutos después se dirigían a la fiesta que había organizado Ryan, para celebrar el éxito de la tercera temporada de la serie.

Y ahí estaba el estúpido castaño con su Chris, tenía firmemente sujetado por la cintura al ojiazul y sonreía como idiota.

Pasaron por su lado lomas rápido posible, Darren casi arrastro a Mia adentro para no ser notado por Chris ni el otro idiota.

Durante toda la noche se la pasaron entre miradas incomodas, de arrepentimiento, de enojo, de dolor, tristeza, ira. Chris no podía descifrar las miradas de Darren, si todo siguiera igual probablemente ya estarían es su auto o en el baño besándose. Sonrió ante la probabilidad. Después se regañó mentalmente por tener eso pensamientos. – ¿Estas bien, Chris? – Will había notado las muecas raras que hacia el castaño. – No. Vamos afuera, necesito aire. – Ambos se pararon y Will siguió a Chris a la salida.

El moreno los siguió con la mirada. Seguro el tipin quería besar a su ángel. Se paró disimuladamente y trato de seguirlos, pero Mia lo detuvo y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

Rayos, ahora como se aseguraría de que no le pusiera las manos encima a su castaño. "estúpida Mia"

Chris y Will se pararon en el jardín lejos de la multitud. - ¿Qué tienes? Darren te incomoda ¿Cierto?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza agachada, Will lo envolvió en un abrazo. – Podemos irnos si quieres. Podríamos hacerle pensar que vamos a tu departamento arreglar un asunto. – Will le guiño el ojo a Chris. El castaño asintió y le sonrió tímidamente. – Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí. Solo será en lo que el imbécil deja de molestarme y ya no tendrás que fingir que eres mi novio, lo prometo. –

Will le sonrió. – no te preocupes, es divertido ver como se encela, de verdad si las miradas mataran, yo probablemente ya estaría enterrado, además cuando esto acabe, podríamos tomarlo enserio. Solo si quieres por supuesto. – Chris asintió y abrazo aún más fuerte a Will mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

Darren observaba la estúpida escena desde lejos, el idiota ese estaba tocando a Chris, nada más él podía tocarlo. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.

"¿Qué es lo que haces Darren? Él tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera, tu estuviste con Mia mientras estabas con él. Él nunca te engaño. Tienes que olvidarlo"

Darren se alejó de ahí arrastrando los pies, ya era hora de crear una vida lejos del castaño. Olvidarse de él.

* * *

- ¿Dónde conociste a Will? Lo siento pero quiero saberlo, no quiero que te lastime. – El moreno tenia a Chris por el brazo una vez más, lo había estado interrogando todo el día. – No debería de importarte, y ¿lastimarme? Eso ya lo hiciste tú.

Le dio un empujón a Darren para alejarlo. – Comencé a salir con él hace poco más de tres meses, después me pidió que tuviéramos una relación, pero lo dije que no porque estaba contigo, no quería engañar ni traicionar lo "nuestro", pero cuando terminamos lo llame. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. – Darren formo un 'oh' con sus labios y dejo ir al castaño. –Bien solo quería saberlo. – Se alejó caminando y dejando un muy confundido Chris.

¿Por qué no le había preguntado más?

Pasaron semanas, su distancia era cada vez mayor, a un punto que ya no soportaban ni estar en la misma habitación. Pero debían hacerlo, todo era por profesionalismo.

* * *

Un día Chris se topó con una muy feliz Mia, esa chica le agradaba, aunque la llego a odiar por que no podía estar con Darren gracias a ella, trato de calmar sus celos y hacerse a la idea de que la muchacha no tenía la culpa, pero sus ideas cambiaron esa tarde.

- Escúchame, quiero que te alejes lo más posible de Darren, no quiero verte cerca de él. – Chris la miro con una ceja alzada. – Wow, espera, ¿desde cuando TU me prohíbes a quien debo acercarme o no? No es por burlarme pero tienes un problema, con permiso.

- Pues siento decirte esto, pero tus oportunidades con mi futuro esposo se te acabaron. El ya no quiere nada de ti. Yo gane cariño. - ¿Futuro esposo? Las palabras lo azotaron como balde de agua fría. - ¿Esposo? – era necesario preguntarlo, no era posible eso.

- Así es. – Mia le sonrió mientras mostraba una gran sortija de compromiso en su dedo anular. – Como dije, gane, o crees que yo me tragaba el cuanto de que solo eran "mejores amigos" Por favor veía como te lo comías con los ojos. Pensé que era mi imaginación cuando Darren te correspondía esas miradas, hasta que los encontré. En su auto, al principio me dio asco, pero luego me tuve que aguantar, era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara y se diera cuenta de que lo que hacia era ridículo. Y tu fuiste aun mas ridículo cuando creíste que Darren tendría algo serio contigo, el es hetero, y dentro de su machismo nunca se atrevería a decir que ama a un hombre. Si es que lo hacia, porque a mi parecer solo fue un pequeño juego. –

Chris quería aventarse sobre la castaña y ahorcarla, pero se contuvo. Contuvo la ira junto con su dolor y las ganas de llorar justo ahí. – ¿A si? Me da gusto Mia, de verdad, solo espero que no te lleves una sorpresa en tu noche de bodas. Lo más probable es que tenga sexo contigo imaginándome a mí. Solo digo, no te asustes si oyes mi nombre entre gemidos. – Chris dio media vuelta y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por su rostro, en cambio Mia se había quedado atónita y su rostro rojo de ira murmuro 'Estúpido chico' y se alejo furiosa.

* * *

Ese día Chris lloro hasta que sus fuerzas se le acabaron.

Ashley lo consoló. – Chico, te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso. Pero sabes, esto me parece extraño. Lejos de todo, Darren en verdad parecía enamorado.

Darren estaba aun confundido por lo que había hecho, había pedido matrimonio a Mia con toda seguridad posible, y ya estaba mas que arrepentido. Joey, que era el único que conocía su relación con Chris, estaba en total desacuerdo. – No te entiendo amigo, enserio que no, si tanto amas a ese chico ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices, terminas con Mia y punto?

- No es tan fácil, se supone que soy heterosexual, lo deje en claro, pero no puedo estar ni un segundo mas sin el, me estoy muriendo por dentro. – Darren ahogo un sollozo.

¿Qué podía hacer? El castaño lo odiaba era mas que obvio.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron nada mejoraba y Chris se sentía cada vez mas débil, Darren era su ancla, y sin el se sentía flotando, se sentía vacío.

- Chris, por favor deja de evitarme. No puedo mas con esto, te necesito. Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte y si no quedas conforme terminare con esto y tú podrás largarte con la imitación de Justin Taylor. – Chris lo miro confundido. - ¿Justin Taylor?

Darren se encogió de hombros. – Se parece un poco. Eso no importa. Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo nuestro ya no existe entiende, y yo también debo de entenderlo, o dime ¿acaso no te casaras con Mia? Por favor hemos discutido esto más de cien veces. Estoy tratando desesperadamente de olvidarte, ya no quiero sufrir. Te lo suplico ya basta. – Chris quiso salir de su departamento, así es, Criss había tenido el descaro de irlo a buscar a su propio hogar.

Darren lo detuvo. – Chris te amo. Te amo, eres mi vida, ya no puedo con esto. Te juro que si me dices que no sientes lo mismo acabare con esto y me largare de tu vida.

- No siento lo mismo. – eso fue todo, Darren sintió como su mundo caía a pedazos. – Bien. Entonces, no te molesto más. Adiós Colfer. – Salió dando un fuerte portazo y Chris se quedo mirando la puerta mientras las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro.

* * *

- Renuncio.

Su oídos no podían creer lo que oía, esto era un broma ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Darren renuncio?

Joey asintió. No, no podía ser cierto. Ya no lo vería más.

Corrió a encerrarse en su remolque para no salir. Su vida había terminado. Hace días había terminado con toda relación en lo que constaba a Will, estaba dispuesto a disculparse con Darren, decirle que no importaba lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, el lo iba amar pase lo que pase. Pero era tarde, había sido egoísta y no había pensado en lo difícil que era para el moreno rebelar tal relación, ahora lo había perdido todo.

* * *

No había visto a Darren desde hace un año, supo, gracias a Joey, que había roto su compromiso con Mía y ahora la tipa lo odiaba. No sabia donde estaba ni donde se encontraba, todo en su vida era un asco.

Ese día debía ir a una conferencia para la quinta temporada de Glee y también se presentaría cantando algunas cosas en Italia.

Todo iba bien. Mejor dicho totalmente aburrido. Se hizo un pequeño receso. Cuando todos estaban parándose para ir al baño, las luces se apagaron.

Chris iba bajando el escenario cuando escucho murmullos y gritos de sorpresa.

- Hola a todo el mundo, siento interrumpir pero. ¿Me recuerdan? – Chris sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, su voz. Esa voz cálida que con solo escuchar podía apaciguarlo solo pertenecía a alguien.

Darren.

Corrió al escenario y se posiciono delante de todos los del cast que miraban sonrientes a Darren mientras se sentaba al frente del piano.

Ahí estaba mirándolo, con una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos solo fijos en el mientras hablaba.

- He estado ausente, y lo siento porque no deje ni una pista de donde estaba, digamos tan solo que me estaba aclarando un poco respecto a los sentimientos, y le pedí al señor Ryan Murphy que me diera un descanso temporal. Pero que no dijera nada, gracias. – Miro a Ryan haciendo una reverencia para poder seguir hablando.

- Bueno, solo quiero decir que esto ha sido duro, porque tenía miedo de lo que la gente dijera. Pero fui estúpido, ¿no es lo que enseña esta serie? Aceptarte como eres. ¿No es lo que une a Klaine? ¿Lo que nos enseño? Amar por sobre todas las cosas, pase lo que pase. No dejar que la gente rompa lo que tienes con esa persona por sus comentarios. Tener coraje.

Chris sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. – Durante los últimos dos años he estado ocultándome tras una mascara, ocultando mis sentimientos y el enorme amor que siento hacia una única persona. EL me mueve, el es lo que he estado buscando toda mi vida. Así es un hombre, estoy completamente enamorado de un hombre y ese hombre, ese ángel que me ha lastimado, me ha amado y me ha hecho ver el cielo. Esta aquí. – Chris se llevo las manos a la boca y ahogaba sollozos, movió la cabeza negativamente, no. Darren estaba a punto de decirlo.

- Ese hombre al que amo con locura y con pasión, ese chico con el que mantuve una relación todo este tiempo, con el que pelee y lastime, es nada menos y nada más que Chris Colfer.

Todos voltearon a ver a Chris mientras este dejaba escapar sollozos entrecortados, lo había hecho.

- Así es, Chris Colfer me roba el sueño. – Miro a Chris, el moreno tenía una mirada llena de dulzura y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Chris, lamento haberme ido, lamento haberme acobardado, pero aquí estoy. Y pase lo que pase te voy a amar hasta el final de los tiempos. Esto es para ti.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I´ve never seen the sky before_  
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Every day I love more and more_  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir incontrolablemente por su rostro. Hizo una pausa y continúo con la siguiente estrofa…

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste_  
_But our world revolves around you_  
_And there´s no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

En ningún momento despego su vista del castaño, solo eran ellos, no importaba lo que pasara. Serian ellos contra el mundo…

_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

La canción termino y todos estallaron en aplausos. Ashley sostenía a Chris quien parecía estar apunto de tener un colapso nervioso de la conmoción que le causaba de todo aquello.

Darren se acerco a paso decidido a Chris. El silencio los envolvió. El castaño dejo el agarre de su amiga y camino la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de el mayor.

- Pase lo que pase. – murmuro mientras tomaba a Darren por las mangas acercándolo mas a el. – Hasta el día de mi muerte. Te amo ángel. –

- Te amo, pequeño y testarudo hobbit. Con mi alma. – ambos se fundieron en un beso mientras todos aplaudían, pero para ellos no había nadie mas. Todo estaba en paz, solo eran ellos y el beso que sellaba esa promesa.

Pase lo que pase.

**~Fin~**

**Ok ojala y les haya gustado, quize hacerlo emotivo y no perver, ya se que lo perver es genial pero no se simplemente lo hice asi x3. Llore sinceramente, y si ha ustedes lo hizo llorar dejen un review y si no tambien xD ¡Los amo!**

**¡Espero sus reviews me inspiran para escribir mas historias asi!**

**Nota: Un consejo reporduzcan la cancion de Come What May cualquier versión, lo hace muy emotivo :'3**

**Mi twitter es TanyCcTomlinson doy followback ;D y Ely y Dany y todas esas twitteras loquillas, las amo, espero y le haya gustado.**

**¡Reviews Por favor!**

_**"La vida viene a toda velocidad, recorre tu cuerpo y trata de escapar para ser expresada de cualquier manera posible. De alguna manera se parece mucho a...Un rayo."** _- **Struck by lightning.**


End file.
